Jefferz
Jefferz (JeffezKM) is a YouTube singer with a smooth medium voice and low vibrato. He began covering songs in early 2009 with anime songs, his English cover being of the Digimon Savers OP "Hirari". His most popular cover is his English cover of the The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnorak OP "Rakuen no Tobira", for which he wrote the translyrics, which has over 51K views on YouTube as of March 2014. He covers mostly VOCALOID and anime songs but also enjoys covering his favorite English songs. He sings in English, but has also sung in Japanese. Jefferz seems to be fond of acoustic covers of VOCALOID songs. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of TYERecord # Member of Märchen (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of cнєcкмαтє яєqυιєм (mixer) List of Covered Songs feat. Humataro (2013.01.19) # "Dokuringo to Cinderella" (collab) -English ver.- (2013.02.04) # "Come On Get Higher" (Matt Nathanson song) (2013.02.12) # "Risky Game" -English ver.- (2013.02.28) # "Shalala" feat. Humataro (2013.03.02) # "Sarishinohara" -English Acoustic ver.- (2013.03.22) # "Celluloid" -English ver.- (2013.05.22) # "Brand New Melody" (Uta no Prince-sama song) -English ver.- (2013.06.01) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -English Acoustic ver.- (2013.06.13) # "Take Your Way" (Devil Survivor OP) -English ver.- (2013.06.16) # "Yakusoku" (Elemental Gelade ED) -English ver.- (2013.07.10) # "Mr. Brightside" (The Killers song) -Acoustic ver.- (2013.07.14) # "Karma" (Tales of the Abyss OP) -Engilsh ver.- (2013.07.22) # "Hoshi no Uta" -English Acoustic ver.- (2013.08.02) # "Vivi" -English Acoustic ver.- (2013.08.08) # "Great Escape" (Shingeki no Kyojin ED) -English ver.- (2013.08.18) # "Namae no Nai Uta" (A Song With No Name) -English ver.- (2013.08.24) # "Calc." (2013.08.27) # "Calc." -English ver.- (2013.08.30) # "Time Machine" (collab) -English ver.- (2013.09.01) # "glow" -English Acoustic ver.- (2013.09.05) # "Ai Kotoba" -English Piano ver.- (2013.09.10) # "Miraisen" (Future Line) -English ver.- (2013.09.13) # "Packaged" (2013.09.17) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" -English Acoustic ver.- (2013.09.21) # "Sayoko" -English Acoustic ver.- (2013.09.29) # "Jenga" -English ver.- (2013.10.09) # "Campanella" -English ver.- (2013.11.01) # "Tomur" -English ver.- feat. Jefferz and Kenta (2013.11.04) # "E? Aa, Sou." (collab) -English parody ver.- (2013.11.13) # "Smiling" feat. Jefferz, SCI, Emi, Neeke and Mero (2013.11.14) # "Pedal Heart" feat. Annami and Jefferz (2013.11.15) # "Otogi Banashi" (Fakery Tale) -English ver.- (2013.12.04) # "Zetsubousei: Hero Chiryouyaku" (Danganronpa ED) -English ver.- (2013.12.16) # "Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita" (The Wolf That Fell in Love With Red Riding Hood) -English ver.- feat. Jefferz and Mero (2014.01.01) # "Puzzle" (Welcome to NHK OP) feat. Jefferz and Spiral (2014.01.08) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) -English ver.- (2014.01.18) # "Tsubaki no Rin'ne" feat. Märchen (2014.02.09) # "post-script" -English ver.- (2014.02.10) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) -English ver.- feat. Annami and Jefferz (2014.02.13) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) -English ver.- feat. Jefferz and Angela (2014.02.27) # "Shake It!" -English ver.- (2014.03.04) # "Omoide Kakera" -English ver.- feat. Jefferz and Raku (2014.03.11) # "FLAT" (Hamatora OP) -English ver.- (2014.03.15) # "Onaji Hanashi" -English ver.- feat. Jefferz and Ali (YT) (2014.03.17) # "Sailor Liebe x My Boat" feat. Humataro and KirinHeaven (2014.03.18) # "Kitsune no Yomeiri" feat. Märchen (2014.03.22) # "Crossing Field" (Sword Art Online OP) -English Piano ver.- feat. Jefferz and Chahan (2014.03.24) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * His favorite anime are Baccano, Eden of the East, Persona 4: The Animation and Steins;Gate.TYERecord's about page External Links * tumblr. * Twitter * SoundCloud * box.com (downloads) * ask.fm * Hummingbird.me Category:Translyricists